Archie and the Gang: Going To The Movies!
by Yuuki21
Summary: Archie and the gang were invited to watch movies at the Riverdale Mall by Veronica Lodge. They came with their dates and can’t decide what movie to watch. What will happen? Find out what happens. PS: This story is based on an Archie comic I was reading.
1. Chapter 1: Free Tickets

**A/N:** Hey everyone! The name's rOwi-aMuTo21!. That's just my pen name. But call me Amuto-chan or Rowi-chan for short. I prefer any of the 2 kawaii pen names. Haha. I'm an anime lover especially an AMUTO LOVER! (FYI: that's amu x ikuto from SHUGO CHARA ANIME.. XP) but I LOVE writing stories for Archie comics. This is an Archie Pals and Gals fanfic. I'm an anime lover but I LOVE writing stories for Archie I have a book shelf FULL of them! Haha! XD This is my VERY FIRST fanfic so please, go easy on me. XD

**Summary:** Archie and the gang were invited to watch movies at the Riverdale Mall by Veronica Lodge. They came with their dates and can't decide what movie to watch. What will happen? Find out what happens. PS: This story is based on an Archie comic I was reading. But, I changed some parts of it. XP

Betty: Hey Rowi-chan, so, what's your first story all about?

Veronica: Probably about me and Archiekins in it!

Betty: Hey Veronica! Didn't you read her note? It says there "This is an Archie Pals and Gals fanfic." NOT Veronica and Archiekins fanfic!

Veronica: Hmmph! Lil miss goody strikes again!

Rowi-chan: She has a good point there Veronica.

Veronica: Betty, you know I was just kidding!

Betty: Really? That's good.

Rowi-chan: Betty, please do the disclaimer.

Veronica: Why Betty? Why not me?!

Rowi-chan: Relax Ron! You'll do the disclaimer in the next chapie!

Veronica: Okay! –happily walking away..-

Betty: Rowi-chan does not own Archie comics or it's characters.

Rowi-chan: Arigatou, Betty!

Betty: No prob, now, let's start the story!

**Chapter 1: Tickets for Free**

NORMAL POV:

Veronica was upstairs, as usual, she was thinking of how to make up more room for her new designer clothes from Paris and Rome. When suddenly..

"Veronica!" her father yelled. "Come over here, I've got something to give to you." he commanded.

Veronica dropped the clothes she was holding because she was startled because of his father. "Coming daddykins!" she yelled. She quickly came downstairs and sat at the couch where Mr. Lodge was.

'_It might have something to do with my credit cards coz of my new clothes from Paris and Rome. What do I do? Wait! I know! I'll just act sweet and kind!' she thought. _"What is it, daddykins?" she asked kindly and sweetly.

"I have 10 extra movie tickets at the Riverdale Mall and had no one to give it except for you and your friends." he said while walking towards his desk to get the tickets. He grabbed them and gave them to her. "Thank you, daddyk-" Then, she was cut by Mr. Lodge's conditions. "BUT, on ONE CONDITION!" he said furiously.

"Wwhat is it d-daddykins?" she asked nervously. She knew his condition VERY WELL. Either it would be a 'NO SHOPPING for CLOTHES, COSMETICS, etc.' or else he would cut of all her credit cards. Her credit cards were her LIFE! Without them, she doesn't know if she can still LIVE! Then, she snapped her deep thinking and went back to reality.

"NO SHOPPING for CLOTHES, COSMETICS, JEWELRY, OR WHATEVER" he said. _I knew it! She thought. _ "Instead, I want you to go to the mall to ENJOY a movie! You've been shopping a lot lately, you barely watch any movies!" he scolded.

"Yes, yes, daddykins. I know. I am only allowed to go to the mall to watch a movie with my friends and NOT s-sh-" she couldn't say the word. "SHOP!" Mr. Lodge cut her. She sighed and left the house without saying goodbye to her daddykins.

X:::X:::X:::X:::X:::X:::X:::X::::X:::X:::X:::X:::X:::X:::X:::X:::X:::X:::X:::X:::X:::X:::X:::X:::X:::X:::X:::X:::X

Rowi-chan: Sooo… how was it? I know it is short but..

Reggie: You got that RIGHT it was SHORT!!! Where was I?! Mantle the Magnificent!

Rowi-chan: Hey, Reg, when did YOU get here?! Where's Betty and Veronica?!!

Jughead: You sound like a dumb magician!

Rowi-chan: Hiya Jug, when did YOU get here too?! And where's Betty and Veronica?!!

Archie: Haha –fell on the floor while laughing real hard- Reggie the dumb magician! Haha!

Rowi-chan: Archie?!! Since when did YOU get here?!!! Where are Betty and Veronica?!!!

Rowi-chan: -boiling mad!- Grrr… nobody's listening to a word I say!! Alrighty then! Let's do this the HARD WAY! –whistles!- MOOSE! COME HERE! (LOL!)

Moose: -came quickly-

Rowi-chan: help me Moose! The boys are ignoring whatever I say and they won't tell me where are Betty and Veronica!

Moose: Duuh .. Sure, Rowi-chan! –turns to face the fighting boys- Duuh! STOP FIGHTING YOU THREE!!!

………-silence-

Rowi-chan: Thanks Moose! Now, you three! Tell me where Betty and Veronica are so that they can tell the readers to R'n'R.

Archie: Veronica? I don't know. But I know where Betty is. She's-

Betty: PRESENT! RIGHT HERE!

Rowi-chan: Cool! How 'bout Veronica?

Veronica: IN HERE!

Rowi-chan: Betty, Veronica, will you pleas do the honors?

Betty and Veronica: Sure! Pls. R'n'R (read'n'review.)

Archie, Jughead, Reggie: What about us?! They forgot about us!


	2. Chapter 2: The Invitations

Rowi-chan: Yehey! Here's chapter two guys!

Reggie: Finally! I've been waiting for like… days!

Archie: Chill out Reg, it's didn't even reach DAYS!

Rowi-chan: Anyway, Disclaimer please.

Reggie: Mantle the Magnificent will do it! Rowi-chan do-

Veronica: Rowi-chan doesn't own Archie Comics or it's characters. -smirks-

Archie: Haha –laughing hard while rolling on the floor- Veronica beat you to it! Face it Reg! When it comes to speed, you're the SLOWEST!

Reggie: -steaming mad!- Archie!!!!

Rowi-chan: Run, Archie! Run!!!

Veronica: Whew! Good thing Reggekins forgot about me!

Rowi-chan: You were lucky, Ron!

**Chapter 2: The Invitations**

**_Flashback:_**

_"NO SHOPPING for CLOTHES, COSMETICS, JEWELRY, OR WHATEVER" he said. I knew it! She thought. "Instead, I want you to go to the mall to ENJOY a movie! You've been shopping a lot lately, you barely watch any movies!" he scolded._

_"Yes, yes, daddykins. I know. I am only allowed to go to the mall to watch a movie with my friends and NOT s-sh-" she couldn't say the word. "SHOP!" Mr. Lodge cut her. She sighed and left the house without saying goodbye to her daddykins._

X:::X:::X:::X:::X:::X:::X:::X::::X:::X:::X:::X:::X:::X:::X:::X:::X:::X:::X:::X:::X:::X:::X:::X:::X:::X:::X:::X:::X

NORMAL POV

Veronica went to one of her limos waiting in front of her mansion. She got on her limo and applied make-up, lipstick, eyeliner, foundation, etc. "Where to Ms. Lodge?" said the limo driver, Jeff. Jeff has been one of Veronica's limo drivers for 3 years and around his 30's. "Jeff, let's first go to Betty Cooper's house."

"Yes, Ms. Lodge."

"Do you have some business with Ms. Cooper, Ms. Lodge?"

"Yes, Jeff. I have to give her one of the tickets daddykins gave me for free."

"It looks like Mr. Lodge is in a good mood today, Ms. Lodge."

"Hmm? Why do you say that?"

"Because he gave you those tickets for free. Am I correct, Ms. Lodge?"

"Yeah, maybe. But he has-"

"Let me guess, conditions, Ms. Lodge?"

Veronica sighed in depression and said, "Once again, you are right, Jeff."

"Like no shopping allowed, Ms. Lodge?"

"Correct once again, Jeff. It's so unfair! I shop at only at sales!"

"Correct, Ms. Lodge, but, not always. Remember that one time you said to Mr. Lodge that you would promise him to shop only when they're at sales? And then, it just so happens that you saw this beautiful red, sparkly dress and you bought it without thinking twice that it wasn't on sale."

Veronica, once again, sighed in depression and told him, "Then, when daddykins found out, my credit cards were confiscated a whole week!"

The limo stopped. Jeff told Veronica that they were already at Betty's house.

"Wait for me, Jeff, while I go get Betty." Veronica commanded. "Yes, Ms. Lodge." Jeff said.

While Veronica was going towards the door to ring the doorbell, she took 1 movie ticket on her purse and pressed the doorbell's button.

_Ding-dong!_

"Coming!" A woman replied. The woman opened the door to reveal who was ringing their doorbell. Then, she saw Veronica and let her inside.

"Why, hello Veronica dear!" Mrs. Cooper greeted her with a smile. "Good Morning, Mrs. Cooper! Is Betty in? "she asked. "Yes she is, dear. She's upstairs in her room. Doing her homework, I think." Veronica thanked Mrs. Cooper and went through the stairs and knocked on Betty's door because it was written, 'KNOCK BEFORE ENTERING. –BETTY.'

"Betty? It's me, Ron. I've something for you." She said happily. "Hold on, Ron." She calmly said. "O..kay?" Said Veronica while wondering what was taking her so long to open the door. So she waited.

BETTY'S POV

_Meanwhile, at inside Betty's room.._

The reason why she told Ron to wait was because she was writing one of her latest entries in her beloved diary.

She wrote:

_Dear Diary,_

_ Last night, Archie kissed me and once again, I had lots of butterflies in my stomach! I enjoyed every second of his kiss. I wished that it would last but he told me that he still had History test and he had to study or else Ms. Grundy will put another F at poor Archie's Report Card which will cause him detention and his parents will ground him for at least I think, a week or a month. Poor Archiekins.. :C I wish I can comfort the poor boy.. Anyway, Ron is here with something to give me. She sounds happy and excited, though. Must be really important. I gotta go, Diary. She must be furious that I kept her THIS long! Ja Ne! :) (PS: Ja Ne, means see you later in Japan.) _

_ xoxo,_

_ Betty_

I opened the door to see the furious and upset Ron. I told her sorry and she said that it was a-okay. I told her what was it that she wants to give me. She handed out a movie ticket which shocked me and she explained everything to her. I told her thanks and said goodbye to my mom, kissed her, then we went to Ron's long, black limo.

NORMAL POV

"Where to, Ms. Lodge?" Jeff asked politely. "Archie's house, then Jughead's, then Ethel's, then, Reggie's, then Midge, Moose, Chuck, and Nancy's." She said calmly while Betty had a 'What's-going on?' look on her face. Veronica explained to her everything, including the 'no shopping thing!' "Gasp! No shopping?! Just going to the movies?! That's all?! Aw, you poor thing." She said, trying not to act THAT surprised since she's used to her situations like this.

ARCHIE'S POV

"Argh!!! History's so hard and boring!!!" he said in frustration. Archie was about to throw his book on the ground when suddenly, his mom told him that Betty and Veronica were downstairs waiting for him and has something to give to him. So, he said, "Okay, Mom, be right there."

NORMAL POV

Archie went downstairs and Veronica gave him a movie ticket and she started explaining to him everything. He asked his mom if he can go, since he has a test, her mom said no. So Veronica explained to his mom that it is only a 2-hour movie and then straight back home. So, his mom decided to think. And after a few minutes of carefully thinking, he told him that it was okay. As long as he returns home he has to study for his history test.

Then, they went to Ron's limo and picked up the rest. Jughead, then Ethel, then Reggie, then Midge, then Moose, Chuck, then lastly, Nancy. They were all ready to go to Riverdale Mall and watch a movie.

X:::X:::X:::X:::X:::X:::X:::X::::X:::X:::X:::X:::X:::X:::X:::X:::X:::X:::X:::X:::X:::X:::X:::X:::X:::X:::X:::X:::X

Rowi-chan: Wow! This chapie was actually a little longer than the other one! –ecstatic!-

Reggie: Well, congratz, Rowi-chan!

Archie: Well, what do you know?! Reggie actually has a good side!

Betty and Veronica: Hard to believe! -gasping-

Reggie: "Reggie actually has a good side??!!!" –trying to imitate Archie's voice- What do you mean by that, ARCHIE?!!

Jughead: Now, that's odd. Reggie only ACTS KIND and ANGELIC whenever he sees a beautiful-looking girl! So that means ..

Rowi-chan: -blushes!- (A/N: LOL! Ahaha!)

Betty, Veronica, Archie, Jughead: You have a crush on Rowi-chan?!!!

Rowi-chan: -gasp!-

Reggie: -boiling mad!- What the heck are you guys talking about?!!! I don't have a crush on her! –blushing a bit!-

Jughead: Oh really?! Then why are you-

Archie: BLUSHING?!

Reggie: I'm NOT blushing! Anyway, don't forget to R'n'R everyone!

Betty: Would you look at that! He's even helping out Rowi-chan about the R'n'R thingy!

Veronica: -gasp!-

Rowi-chan: -sweat drops!- anyways, watch out for chapter 3: Decision-Making!


End file.
